


Lost in the Moment

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy discovers Spike’s back amongst the unliving at an inopportune moment.  Post-<em>Not Fade Away</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a bit obsessed with Buffy/Spike reunions.  It’s a common theme for my stories.  Here’s another way I’ve imagined it going down.

Buffy attacks with abandon, her limbs a blur of motion slowing only to forcefully crash into the bodies of her foes.  A lucky punch clips her jaw and she falls, immediately rolling on to her back to defend herself.  But the demon doesn’t continue his attack.  He’s already dead and another demon holds out his hand to help her stand.  Their hands part and she stares in shock.

“Spike?!”

He smiles, eyes warm as he briefly looks her over before returning to the battle.  She watches his violent dance, struggling to breathe.  Spike is alive.  He’s back.  How? 

She only pauses for a moment.  A few seconds at most.  But it’s long enough for the knife to slip between her shoulderblades.  Long enough for the blade to twist and snap her spine.  Long enough for her to realize she’s let her guard down.

Spike is alive.  And now she’s not.  


End file.
